


Dusk till dawn....

by mirrorworldangel



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: M/M, already posted this at tumblr, dark!Nyx, doing this instead of my paperwork, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: This fanfic is for @lj-todd, as a thank you for writing the continuation of Chapter 5 in her fanfic Dust in the Wind.Sorry if this response took too long.





	Dusk till dawn....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lj_todd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/gifts).



 

“Why me!?”

Nyx asked Drautos with an exasperated face, looking at him as if he had a chocobo chick on his head. Both of them are back in Drautos’ office, after Libertus and Nyx had that fight and sent his resignation form to the Captain of the Kingsglaive himself. 

Nyx still felt a little bit bad for him, betraying his own childhood friend by killing Crowe who Libertus considered as his little sister, and not telling him why.But he had to remind himself; this is for the greater good. 

This is for the people who truly deserved it.

This is true justice for his sweet little Selena. Libertus never knew how it felt to lose a baby sister until now.

And this is all for him.Titus Drautos.

_His hearth and home._

_But now its not the time to think about what happened just now,_ Nyxthought to himself. Drautos’ reply was that he simply sighed and picked up the papers from the table right in front of him.

“After Crowe’s death, the king chose you as the princess’ escort. He says that he considered you as the most loyal and experienced among the others.But we both know the truth,who you really belong to,” said Drautos as he shuffled the papers in his hands before facing towards Nyx with his green eyes that made him shiver.

Nyx took a deep breath and sighed, straightening his stance once more. “Only to you,sir. Only you.” 

Nyx hoped that Drautos did not notice the lingering guilt within him. But Drautos knew him better than himself. Drautos is his Captain, his most trusted friend his lover.

Drautos sighed again, placed back the papers on the desk as before and beckoned Nyx to him in a silent order. Nyx immediately complied, and moved to straddle the older man as Drautos leaned back in his chair to give him some more space to relax.

Drautos immediately gave him kitten kisses around his face before finally lingering a longer, sweeter one on his lips.Almost all of the tension on Nyx’s shoulders dissipated.

“I’m sorry that you had to betray your friends for this,sweet boy. But once this is over, we will be finally free. Just hold on for a few more days,baby.”

 Nyx tried to calm himself down and took a few deep breaths, but he could not stop the tears flowing down from his eyes. Nyx rested his forehead against Drautos', taking in all the consoles his lover gives to him.

“I am holding on! I’m just….so….damn tired..of….this”

* * *

On the morning of the eve of the Peace Treaty Ceremony, Nyx woke up in his own apartment. With all of his belongings in a black duffel bag (they only consist of his clothes,his pictures of his friends and family, and his kukri knives) and his uniform ready for the day. As instructed by Drautos, Nyx will move in with Drautos until the plan is set in motion. After that, both of them will be ready to flee Insomnia.

After washing up and handing back the keys to the landlord, Drautos’ silver Audi arrived. Nyx threw the bag at the back of the car, slid into the passenger seat and put on the seat belt.

The first thing Nyx realized is that Drautos gave him a kiss on the lips when he turned his head. It was chaste, but it was sweet and it is just how the both of the like it to start the day.

“Hey..” said Nyx with a small smile.

“Hey..” and vice versa with Drautos.

And the car drove away from the apartment complex.

* * *

The party took longer than he expected. After meeting and escorting Princess Lunafreya, listening and feeling sympathy for her, all Nyx wanted to do was take a hot shower and sleep.If he was lucky, he might get off some steam with Drautos.

The Crownsguard Petra pissed him off (again) with his cold remarks about the refugees being the cause of the war, is starting  to give him a major headache. Nyx reminded himself that that bastard is gonna be the first one on his hit list.

His thoughts was interrupted when he received a comm from Luche that his finished his shift and Drautos wants to see him at the West Wing. Personally. Strange. Was there changes with the plan?

* * *

Nyx continued to trek across the West Wing, its black and silver marble tiles shone gorgeously by the moonlight and fireworks. It irked him that the Lucians still remained living in luxury while those who really need it suffered poverty.

As he turned to the right corridor, Nyx stopped his tracks at the sight in front of him.

There stood General Glauca, all glory in his armor contrast to the Citadel walls. How the moonlight shone his silver armor with the magenta highlights, giving him an eerily glow. How the red shawl flowed behind him majestically caught his breath.

Slowly, Nyx walked towards Glauca and reach for hid helmet to reassure himself that it was not a dream. But the feeling of the cool metal armor of the helmet among his fingertips and Glauca reaching for his hand and squeezed it gently proved it was impossibly a dream. Nyx quickly removed his hand when Glauca shifted his head to the right, making the helmet liquefy  and melt away, revealing the face of Titus Drautos. Sea blue eyes meet forest green.

Nyx immediately wasted no time and kissed him with fervor, pouring all of his love and emotion into the kiss. Drautos responded the kiss with the same ferocity as Nyx, even pinning him against the cold tiled walls.

The both of them parted for air, and stared into each others eyes.

“Marry me.”

Nyx blinked.

“What?”

 Drautos kissed his forehead, his nose, both of his cheeks and finally his lips before repeating himself once again.

“Marry me Nyx.” 

Nyx asked once again.”Are you sure about this?”

Drautos huffed, rubbing his thumb gently on the tattoo under Nyx’s eye. His other hand pulled out a small pouch, took Nyx’s right hand and removed the contents, revealing a simple golden band. The soft gesture 

“Of course I’m sure! You are everything to me. Without you I would be nothing, I would have given up on hope.You had made me found not only my purpose but also my reason to fight for my hearth and home, and that is loving you till my last breath.You gave this broken man hope and I will do all of my power to make you happy for the rest of my life. So Nyx Ulric, will you make this man the happiest person in Eos and marry me?”

Nyx was speechless. He was smiling so wide it threatened to tear his face. All he could do was nod wildly as tears flowed from his eyes.

 Drautos smiled brightly as he took the ring and slid it on Nyx’s ring finger perfectly on his left hand before kissing him again.

They parted for air and leaned onto each others foreheads, the ring shone on Nyx’s hand as if it was meant to be there.Their silent happiness and vows of their eternal love exchanged within the Citadel walls, far from prying eyes and ears of reach.

“I promise you this, through thick and thin, from dusk till dawn, when things go rough and till death do us part, you will never be alone. As long as I shall live, I will try be strong enough and fight for the both of us. For you are my hearth and home as well.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See me at @mirrorworldangel at Tumblr.


End file.
